


Strawberries and Honey

by writingblankspaces



Series: Kinktober 2020 Long Fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yixing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Baekhyun nears the end of his nesting period and his heat is coming. Yixing knows exactly what to do.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Kinktober 2020 Long Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Strawberries and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Once again ran way too long to be limited to screenshots on Twitter. 
> 
> Part of sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020 (@sEXOrgasmicfest)

A strawberry scent permeated through the house as Baekhyun shuffled around, stacking all the pillows and blankets in the middle of the living room. 

He’d already cleaned every room of the apartment from top to bottom and now the only thing left on his list was to make a nest. 

“So, no sheets for the bed then?” Yixing asked, sticking his head out the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. His soft voice made Baekhyun look up from his furious organization and gave the question some thought. 

“We can sleep here.” When Yixing gave a satisfied nod and ducked back into the bathroom, Baekhyun went back to fluffing and stacking pillows until he was satisfied. 

When he was satisfied, Baekhyun stood up and marvelled at his creation. 

A perfect arrangement of comfort, the soft colors of all their blankets melded together into a comfort that rooted itself in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach.

For at least a few moments, his mind and body were at ease and he stepped away from the pallet to go make an early lunch.

This was only his second heat off of suppressants since he was 13 and he knew he should stay busy until it actually hit him. That way, he wouldn’t have time to worry about what could possibly go wrong or if he was being too moody, demanding or annoying.

Shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he re-warmed some of the food his mom had given him when he visited home the previous day. As he waited for the bowls to finish rotating in the microwave, Yixing came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

He’d smelled the thick scent of honey before Yixing had even walked in the room and noted to himself that his heat would probably start that day. As what’d happened the last time, Yixing’s scent was probably responding to his own

“You know, your scent is even stronger than it was earlier. Should I just call in now and not tomorrow?” The way he nosed into Baekhyun’s neck was just Yixing being himself, but with Baekhyun’s heightened sensitivity, arousal twisted in the pit of his stomach.

He knew that Yixing could smell it rolling off him and he ducked his head down, trying to hide the blush that was rising up his neck. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Yixing hummed softly, kissing the column of Baekhyun’s neck.

Against everything his instincts were screaming, Baekhyun wiggled out of Yixing’s embrace and hurried over to the beeping microwave. 

“After lunch. I have a feeling this will be the last full meal I can eat for the next few days.” Yixing nodded and turned to set the small table, pulling the carafe of water out the fridge. While Baekhyun set the bowls of rice, soup and plate with side dishes on it, he heard Yixing call the dance studio and explain the situation. 

The call only took a few moments and then Yixing was sliding into the chair across from him. 

Baekhyun had called off work for the whole week in anticipation of his heat, while Yixing was going to call in the following day. Now that he’d done so earlier than expected, that meant Baekhyun had company for the movies he’d queued up on Netflix. 

Not that it mattered, because thirty minutes into the first movie, he drifted off to sleep, nestled against Yixing’s chest. 

When he woke up, he’d kicked off the blanket he hadn’t realized was draped over him and blood was rushing in his ears. Everything felt hot and he could only smell Yixing’s scent, making his head feel muddled and stuffy. 

It was starting. 

Yixing was asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Baekhyun, so when Baekhyun moved, his eyes shot open. His pupils were dilated and he took a deep breath, looking down at Baekhyun.

“Now?” Baekhyun nodded and Yixing quickly unwound his arms, letting Baekhyun move away. He slinked off the couch and sunk onto his pallet, eyeing the small box of toys he’d prepared to use in Yixing’s absence.

The pajama pants and underwear he was wearing stuck to his skin with either sweat or slick, he wasn’t sure. Either way, it was uncomfortable and Baekhyun pulled both of them off, throwing them off to the side of his pallet. For good measure, he pulled his t-shirt off as well and threw it to the side.

Now, he was completely naked and it felt like something was crawling under his skin. His own hand on his thigh offered no comfort and he looked up at Yixing, “co-come here, Xing.”

In nothing short of a fluid and graceful movement, Yixing was on the floor next to him and pulling off his own clothes.

When Yixing’s skin was against Baekhyun’s, he immediately held onto him and pressed them even closer together. 

He couldn’t smell his own scent, but he knew it was filling the air around them and driving Yixing’s instincts up the wall. His mate latched onto his neck again and left hickies down the side, along his shoulders, chest and stomach. 

The heady feeling of Yixing’s teeth sinking into his skin made Baekhyun squirm underneath and he could feel gushes of slick coat the inside of his thighs and one of the many blankets beneath them. 

Slender fingers slipped between Baekhyun’s sticky thighs and circled around his entrance, pressing a single finger to the knuckle inside. 

A soft ‘ah’ left Baekhyun’s lips and he threw his head back, spreading his legs open wider. It worked as intended when Yixing slipped another finger in alongside the first one, pressing up to nudge at Baekhyun’s prostate. 

Electric jolts ran through his body and he let out little gasping whines, clawing at Yixing’s back as he pumped his fingers in and out, murmuring praises against Baekhyun’s skin. 

Baekhyun wasn’t even in the mind to feel embarrassed as the filthy squelching sound got louder when Yixing added another finger and worked them deeper inside of him.

He attempted to close his thighs around Yixing’s wrist, but Yixing used his free hand to pry Baekhyun’s legs open. 

“Can I taste you, Baek?” Baekhyun shook his head hard and gnawed at his bottom lip. As much as he liked the look of Yixing’s face wet with his slick and the wild expression that was always in his eyes, the uncomfortable feeling underneath his skin returned.

He needed Yixing to fuck him.

“N-need you.” What he wanted to say was that he wanted his mate to knot him, but his brain wasn’t in the position to process words. He could only make sense of the mind-numbing pleasure he felt when Yixing prodded at his prostate one last time before he pulled away. 

He didn’t see, so much as feel when Yixing slotted himself between his legs and slipped inside of him. On instinct, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing’s waist and dug his heels into Yixing’s ass.

Baekhyun could feel the base of Yixing’s knot pressing against his rim each time he moved forward. 

“Do you want it?” Yixing’s voice was gentle and quiet, but Baekhyun could hear him clearly over the low murmur of the TV and smacking of skin. 

“Yes, please. Xing.” His tongue tripped over the words, but the sentiment was understood and Yixing smiled before he caged Baekhyun’s head between his arms and started to thrust in earnest.

“I’ll give my pretty omega what he wants.”


End file.
